


velvet heels

by Fabfujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Possible smut, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, bizzare booty shorts, crop top controversies, keith and shiro are brothers, minor pidge/hunk, scandalous shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabfujoshi/pseuds/Fabfujoshi
Summary: Lance cleared his throat, indicating he was going to speak... to the best of his ability. he smiled at Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. "Now, wonderful children of this world... I propose a toast. A toast to.. drinking cheap ass whiskey.. out of measuring cups and broken bowls without A DAMN CARE IN THE WORLD!" Lance howled in drunken slurs."AMEN!" The three chanted back at him, and chugged the hearty alcohol without question.Highschool, possibly the love/hate relationship you currently have with school years.. but know we see our beloved paladins in a flurry of emotions, the quench for the future and very.. competitive dance offs. drama may stir, but this wild pack cannot be tamed. Join them on their... ride.





	velvet heels

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE IM SO SORRY I HAVE TO MAKE A DISCLAIMER ITS VERY IMPORTANT.....

Hello! My name is jasp. I am the creator of this monstrosity.. 

This possibly will be very boring and i doubt anyone will read it but.. this is important if you wish to proceed. 

1\. YES there is UNDERAGE SEX. but please understand, this is all completely consensual and safe sex, even if teenagers tend to be very reckless, these arent. to verify ALL AGES without discourse, i will CONFIRM ages. Lance, 17 ; Keith, 18 ; Pidge, 16 ; Hunk, 17 ; Shiro, 26 ; Allura, 26 ; Nyma, 18 ; Rolo, 21. The ages vary for multiple reasons but you learn later in the story. :) 

2\. okay.. yes, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, AND keith all use drugs and drink alochol like normal teeangers relatively to. there is NO peer pressure. They do NOT get addicted or become alcoholics. the ONLY DRUG they used is cannabis and blunts. AND multiple characters smoke, just thought id mention that. If you think my reasoning for bringing in underage drinking/smoking/drugs then please, PLEASE refrain from reading this. 

3\. haha this was coming up eventually.. some of the stuff these teenagers are doing is ILLEGAL. but truthfully there is nothing to worry about because most teenagers bend or break the rules. 

4\. I feel like those were the touchy subjects that are important.. ALSO! i inconisistently write so PLEASE bear with me....

in all, thats a wrap. the first chapter will be released soon. :)


End file.
